


Bluebird (Fansong)

by ratofthecity



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Song Lyrics, also there is a link to the song please listen ple, ash doesn’t understand why eiji wants to stay with him so badly when it’s so dangerous, for the purpose of this song he is only dead in the metaphorical sense, the prechorus is about pole vaulting and the rest is about ash feeling hopeless, this isn't about ash's actual death!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24747889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratofthecity/pseuds/ratofthecity
Summary: A song about the carcass on Mount Kilimanjaro and the bluebird who will never leave its side.Song Link: https://soundcloud.com/spanchbabby6/bluebird
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	Bluebird (Fansong)

Why did I ever climb this high? What was I searching for again?

You try to lift me from the snow, but honey I’m already dead

You said you’d never leave my side, why won’t you lay me down to rest?

Been broken one too many times, oh honey I’m already-

The walls are getting higher but I want you to be safe among the clouds

The rest of us are cornered but I’m happy you can make it off the ground

Bluebird, 

Isn’t there somewhere else you’d rather be instead of waiting for my corpse to rot?

I’ll let you take whatever’s left of me, a frozen leopard on a mountaintop

I’ve been imprisoned all my life, why should you meet the same end?

It doesn’t matter if I never get to see your face again

My body’s six feet in the dirt, you’re laying down right next to me

You know it’s safer in the sky, why won’t you leave already?

The walls are getting higher but I want you to be safe among the clouds

The rest of us are cornered but I’m happy you can make it off the ground

Bluebird, 

Isn’t there somewhere else you’d rather be instead of waiting for my corpse to rot?

I’ll let you take whatever’s left of me, a frozen leopard on a mountaintop

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this because I was listening to Running up that Hill by Kate Bush and it gave me the idea to write about The Snows of Kilimanjaro in song form  
> Sorry about the low quality of the recording, please enjoy!!
> 
> here is the link again because i am desperate for attention
> 
> https://soundcloud.com/spanchbabby6/bluebird


End file.
